


send my love (to aeri)

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: whenever aeri is not around, students would ask minjeong to hand their love letter for her best friend. it's no big deal, really. she even enjoys it.but what if the next letter she'll hand to aeri is from the person she likes the most?
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 26





	send my love (to aeri)

Fourth time. This is the _fourth time_ this week that someone asked Minjeong to pass a letter of confession for her best friend, Aeri. It was fine the first time honestly, she even felt excited that someone’s having a crush on her best friend, but this is the fourth time this week. And she’s afraid it will keep on going until the following weeks considering that Valentine’s Day is almost near.

-

After receiving more and more confessions for her best friend, Minjeong never thought the day where she’d envy Aeri for the letters and confessions she’s receiving would come. Because she never really felt any of that, and just like mentioned before, she never thought it would come.

There’s Jimin, the student council president, the love of her life, the person she cherishes from afar but don’t even know she exists, standing before her.

For Minjeong, Jimin is the prettiest damsel she has ever laid her eyes on ever since she came in to the University. And no one, she means _no one,_ is yet to make her heart flutter the way Jimin does. Minjeong think she’s insane, how one standing in full glory, striding down the hallway every lunch time could make her catch feelings from a distance. Feelings that she didn’t want to acknowledge because she knew deep inside she’d be damned in the future.

The first time she saw Jimin outside of school grounds, it was at her grandma’s flower shop downtown. She had an instant breakdown behind the counter the moment Jimin walked in. She wasn’t expecting Jimin to come by to buy flowers. Jimin and flowers? Who would’ve thought.

Minjeong thought it was just one time, but Jimin visited the shop every now and then, even after school, she would pass by the not-so-busy flower shop to buy flowers. And every smile that she casts as she makes her way to Minjeong by the counter lingers vividly in the blonde’s mind, like a scar engraved on every vein of her heart. Because as much as these are memories she treasures, at the end lies a bittersweet fact that Jimin will never recognize and acknowledge her existence the way she wants.

And Jimin giving a letter for her best friend just puts the nail to her coffin.

Yes, a love letter.

For Aeri.

Cause that’s what she’s been doing for the past week. Passing letters for Aeri. So she’s not surprised if the raven-haired would ask her to do so.

And she don’t have the heart to hear what the older has to say. So without thinking twice, she grabbed the envelope Jimin just handed and walked away, not even bothering to hear the latter’s protest.

-

The blonde slumps on her seat beside Aeri as soon as she stepped back inside the still empty classroom. “Another letter for you.”

“Hmm? Why do you look upset?” Aeri asks in worry as she recognized the change of mood from the blonde. Her eyes trails on the envelope Minjeong put on her desk. “Did something happen? Does it have something to do with the letters? I’m sorry I’ll tell them to stop bothering you-”

“It’s fine.” Minjeong cuts off quickly.  
  
”Then is it about Jimin?”

“Yeah.” the blonde responds nonchalantly.

“What did she do?” Aeri wasn’t aware that it was a wrong question to ask, because in her own knowledge, Jimin _never_ made Minjeong this upset. Every time Minjeong would tell her something about Jimin, it was always a positive remark like the in love woman she is.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” The blonde suddenly retorts, the room falling even more silent for a minute before Minjeong groaned in annoyance and lets her head fall off on her desk. “Ah never mind, ignore that. I’m taking a nap.”

Aeri was left wondering what the hell just happened. She never saw Minjeong this worked up over the letters she received. Minjeong even told her she’s willing to become her personal mailman anytime, so why is she suddenly upset? And what does that have to do with Jimin?

All her questions were answered when she opened the envelope. “A love letter…from Jimin?!”

-

Valentines. _Stupid_ Valentines Day if you’d ask Minjeong. Ever since she found out that Jimin likes her best friend, her life has never been the same. No matter how many times Aeri reassures her that she don’t have feelings for Jimin and she should just confess to the older, it does nothing but make her feel worse.

First of all, Jimin just wrote her a love letter. Jimin, the love of her life whom she have never seen _ask someone out_ yet she wrote a damn letter for Aeri along with the flowers she bought at the flower shop.

Second, why would she tell Jimin her feelings when it’s obvious that it won’t be reciprocated? Is Aeri setting her up for her own heartbreak?

And third of all, why is there a stupid letter hanging on the door of Minjeong’s locker----”What?” Minjeong stops. “A letter?” She repeats, talking to no one but herself. The blonde cranes her neck around the hallway, trying to look for the one who left the letter cause she obviously don’t know if it’s for Aeri again or if someone is finally having a crush on her. Not that she’d like the latter tho….maybe if it’s Jimin.

“Kim Minjeong, I think you gave my letter to the wrong person. You’re the one I like and want to see. So can you please meet me at the garden by five in the afternoon? -Jimin.”

She reads, the letter was already opened like it was meant for her to read it as soon as she sees it. And she had to do a double take and triple check the sender’s name because “JIMIN?!” She instantly covers her mouth in regret. Thank god the hallway is empty, saving herself from embarrassment. With eyes almost popping out of its socket, she reads the letter over and over again. She can’t believe that Jimin just wrote her a letter. Jimin. Wrote a letter. For her. “No way…..”

Minjeong could faint right then and there, she literally spent the whole lunch time standing in front of her locker reading Jimin’s letter that if someone passed by her, they’d think she’s crazy.

But is that even surprising? It’s Jimin, and everything she does is enough to cause a wave of emotions to Minjeong.

-

minjeong: AERI WTF

aeri: i suppose she wrote you another letter?

god minjeong, you’re really dumber than me.

how did you not read who the letter was written for before giving it to me?

minjeong: shut up i just got used to giving every letter to you! and she never told me it was mine!

aeri: because you didn’t give her a chance to speak that day.

minjeong: well…..

aeri: what do i do with you -_-

anyways why are you still texting me? it’s 5pm, she must be waiting for you.

minjeong: SHIT

-

To Jimin, she never really found the time to fall in love. Being busy with her duties as the student council president, she never had time to entertain the people who tried shooting their shot at her. And in her defense, _It’s just a waste of time._ For two years, she never understood why people would bother writing love letters every February and try to confess to their crushes, she thinks it’s just a short daydream that will soon turn into a nightmare once they turn you down. She’ll never understand.

But when she was walking down the streets of Seoul one high noon, on her way home after another busy day at the student council’s office, she never knew walking inside an old flower shop by the corner out of curiosity would make her do something she never imagined. Buy flowers and write love letters.

At her first try, she thought it was so corny. She can’t even write a single sentence without cringing at her own words. “The fuck is ‘can we meet this afternoon?’ I sound like I’m having a formal meeting with her.”

But luckily, Yizhuo, the student council’s vice president and her best friend, was able to fix things up so her little tsundere friend can finally confess to her crush. Not without going through a day of teasing first though.

“Aw, my Jimin finally has a crush on someone?”

“Shut up, I do not!”

“You’re literally writing a letter asking if they can talk to you, dummy. You have a crush.”

Yeah, Jimin does. And for the first time in her life, she felt so anxious talking to someone. The Jimin leaning against the lockers waiting for a certain blonde to come is so different from the Jimin who usually walks down the hallways that intimidates everyone.

Much to Jimin’s expectation, her little daydream turned into a nightmare too. Just like how she saw from everyone else. The blonde didn’t even bother talking to her, not even a hi, she didn’t even get to say the lines she prepared for two hours at the student council’s office. _The heck…._

All Jimin could do was hope the blonde will read her letter and not throw it to the nearest bin she could find. Hope that the blonde would show up at the garden, just like what she wrote in the letter.

But she didn’t. There was no Minjeong when she went to the garden. Only Aeri was there.

-

After the incident of Minjeong being stupid that day, Aeri and Jimin decided that the raven-haired would write another letter for Minjeong. And if the gods are on her side this time, she hopes the blonde is not stupid enough to pass it to Aeri once again.

-

It’s a minute past five, Minjeong is still not showing up. Jimin gave it another minute.

And another.

And five more minutes.

Okay maybe ten,

…or 20 minutes?

Jimin was losing hope. It’s been 15 minutes past the time she wrote on her last letter. Did Minjeong not read it again? Just as Jimin was about to walk out of the garden, the blonde she’s been waiting for finally showed up, panting in exhaustion obviously from running.

“You’re late.” Jimin speaks with authority and gives the blonde a stern look.

“I-I’m sorry.” Minjeong mutters, still catching her breath. Damn the stairs for giving her a workout out of nowhere.

“Did you read the letter?” it was an obvious question, yet Jimin didn’t know how to start the conversation so maybe that will do.

“Obviously? Why else would I be here?” the blonde retorts.

And now it’s time for Jimin’s confidence to crumble once again. “So…”

“Are you gonna ask me out?” the blonde cuts off, feeling her confidence coming back.

But knowing Jimin, she won’t back off. “Would you go out with me if I do?”

“Maybe? Why do you like me?” if Minjeong was being honest, seeing Jimin get so shy around her is adorable. And she think she’s lucky enough to witness it once in a lifetime.

“I honestly don’t know…that’s why I want to get to know you. So if you could meet me outside school grounds that would be nice.” Jimin rambles, the blonde almost couldn’t follow because all Minjeong could think about is how cute Jimin looks like when confessing. Lip tight and feline eyes avoiding hers, she can’t help but chuckle.

“You’re cute like this, who would’ve thought the president gets nervous too.” she teases, and Jimin huffs, trying to intimidate the blonde but really? Why does Jimin even try when Minjeong already saw how soft she could get?

“See. Cute.” Minjeong laughs. “I’ll see you later after my classes then?”

“W-wait, for real?”

“Yes, Jimin. And now that I saw your soft side, I think I like you more now.”

“You’re sick.”

“But you like me.”


End file.
